Elevator
by Random Little Imp
Summary: Q is trapped in an elevator with James Bond. Smut


The next mission was what Q was thinking about as he entered the lift on his way to lunch. He was going over the details on his secure tablet, making sure every possible scenario was thought of and covered. His head filled with statistics and probabilities, he barely looked where he was going as he headed into the lift, and pushed the button for the ground level.

He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't even notice that 007 was already in the lift as he entered. "Good afternoon Quartermaster." The agent said as the doors closed, pulling Q's eyes from up from his tablet momentarily. "Heading to lunch are we?" Bond asked, obviously trying to make small talk.

"Uhm, yes." Q answered, somewhat distractedly, "Just need to grab something quick before the mission with 002 gets started." Q hadn't actual spent much time with 007 since the Skyfall incident, and he wasn't sure where exactly that put them. Q had thought about the blue-eyed agent many times, usually when he was alone, but being in front of him he wasn't entirely sure how to handle the conversation. He decided to keep it as professional as possible, Bond's reputation was well known amongst the MI6 staff, and men didn't appear to be part of it.

Suddenly the elevator shuttered and came to an abrupt stop, knocking both occupants off balance. Then a loud buzzer alarm sounded and the lights dimmed and changed to red, as it became obvious that they were stuck between floors. Q stood leaning against the wall trying to calm his breathing as James talked on the emergency phone to the building supervisors. As he hung up, his face was serious but calm, all Q could do was laugh. It started as a quiet giggle but soon built up to an almost insane sounding laugh.

"Are you okay?" James looked at him concerned.

"I'm stuck in a lift with James Bond," he managed between guffaws, "I'm stuck in a lift with 007. God, you know there are probably girls in the typing pool who fantasize about just this situation, and I'm babbling aren't I."

James was looking at him curiously now, "Yes, a little bit."

"I do that when I'm nervous about something, it's like a defense mechanism so my brain doesn't focus on the situation as much, and it does make me seem a bit nutty though. I sound a bit nutty don't I?"

"If I didn't know better I would think you a bit dim at this point," James smiled at him, feeling a bit better that he wasn't always like this, "What are you nervous about?"

Q stared at him as if he was a moron, "Oh I don't know, perhaps that fact that we could plummet to our messy, screaming deaths at any moment. That not enough for you. What am I saying of course not, you've been in much worse spots than this."

James crossed the small space slowly, and gently placed his hands on Q's shoulders, looked right into his eyes and calmly said, "We will be fine, I promise," James noticed how his eyes had little flecks of gold in them. "The guy on the phone said they would have us out of here in no time at all, they have a crew on the way as we speak. So why don't we sit down, and have a nice calm little chat till they get here."

Q allowed James to lower him to a seated position on the cold tile floor of the lift, he was seriously starting to need a paper bag to breathe into, as he thought he might be starting to hyperventilate. "So you know my history, how about you tell me yours," James gave his one of his best comforting smiles.

"I was recruited right out of Cambridge, youngest member of Q Branch ever, so I've been told. I worked my way up from the bottom. My natural ease with computers gave me an edge over the competition, not that I ever considered the other techs much competition." he laughed a nervous little laugh, but his breathing did not slow. In fact, it seemed to increase in speed a bit; Q was starting to feel a little light headed.

James noticed this as well and decided that he had to try to distract him somehow, and small talk didn't seem to be working. He had to do something drastic, and quick before things got worse. He took hold of his face, turned his towards him, and quickly captured Q's lips with his.

James wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, and for a second Q just sat there, not moving, and he was sure he had stepped over the line. He was about to break the kiss when Q softened under his lips, his hands snaked their way up his chest to wind around James' neck as he pulled him closer and began to return the kiss. James felt Q's tongue dart out from between his lips and he quickly opened to it, his arms wrapping around Q's waist, holding him tight. They lost themselves in the passion as a spark ignited and the heat filled their bodies. When they finally did break the kiss both of them were short of breathe and James could see Q's eyes were dark with need, and then the phone rang. James suddenly remembered where they were, and felt a little embarrassed as he was sure they were being watched. He reached over and answered the phone, "Hello."

"How are you too doing," it was the building supervisor again, "You holding up alright?"

"Ohm, yeah, we're doing okay. Why, can't you see us?"

"Actually no, whatever happened cut the feed from the security camera; we can't see or hear anything."

James was suddenly relieved, "Oh, well we are fine. Q almost had a panic attack, but I've got him calmed down now," he glanced back at the man next to him with a mischievous grin.

"That's good, let's hope it stays that way, you might be there for awhile. The rescue crew is actually busy with another situation and won't be able to get to you for about an hour yet, but you guys sit tight you're not in any danger. We checked the cables and they are good and strong, we just can't get to the doors to get you out."

James hung up the phone and turned back to his companion. James reached out and took the tablet from Q's hands and gently placed it on the floor beside him. He ran his fingers through Q's curls before pulling his face back to his and kissing him again, this time more forcibly. Q responded in kind, but when one of James' hands reached down and began unbuttoning his shirt, he pushed away. "What about the cameras?"

"Not working," James replied simply before ripping Q's shirt open and kissing his way down Q's neck to his shoulder then his chest, enjoying the gasp he heard escape from the younger man.

Q was overwhelmed. James was slowly lowering him to the floor, using his own coat as a pillow as he slowly undressed Q. His skin was on fire everywhere James' lips touched, slowly moving down his body as he revealed more skin. Q's hands began to grab at James' shirt pulling at the buttons until he was finally able to slide it off his shoulders.

It wasn't long before they were both naked, bodies pressed together on the cold tile floor of the elevator. James forced his tongue into Q's mouth as his fingers ran up and around his penis, bringer him closer to climax with each stroke. Q reached down and took hold of James' cock, only to find it stiff already. It was much longer and thicker then he would have imagined. He squeezed it gently and heard a moan escape from James.

James slid two fingers down to the tight hole, slowly pressing one inside, curled it up to tickle a spot that made Q nearly scream aloud. "Oh god, James, please, god, please." Not really sure what he was asking for. James captured his lips as his grabbed his thigh and pressed their two bodies together. Q moved his hips as much as the position would allow him, sliding his long slender fingers in between their bodies, and around both of them, pressing them together. This caused James to gasp at the unexpected sensation. Q could have swore he heard him growl then, as James reached down himself wrapping his hand around them from the other side, fingers entwined with Q's. James then began to thrust slowly, grinding Q's hips into the floor.

He pulled himself almost entirely out of their grasp before sliding back into it, precum from the two men acting as lubricant. The feel of James' thickness moving against his own was enough to push Q to orgasm. He cried out as he felt the warm rush of fluids hit his stomach. James pressed his mouth to Q's shoulder and with a groan, bit down gently as he came as well.

Spent they both collapsed on the floor, panting for breathe. Staring at the ceiling, naked and covered in sweat and cum, "What was that, what we just did, what just happened?"

James turned his head towards Q, "I think it's what the kids today call sex," he smiled. Q couldn't help but giggle a bit. "I just wanted to distract you a bit. Did it work?"

"I think it did, thank you."

They lay there on the floor, basking in the post-coital glow, James gently running his fingers down Q's body. Q would giggle every time he hit a sensitive spot, but otherwise there was no sound. They didn't talk, just laid there smiling at each other. The silence was eventually broken by the sound of the phone ringing.

James reached over to answer it, moving away from Q, the air hitting him was cold on the now vacant space where James had been, and he gasped a little, and started to come back to his senses. He could hear what James was saying, but it was still like seeing things through a sex-induced haze. James hung up and turned back to face Q, "We should get dressed; the rescue crew is just up the block." The thought of getting caught here in any state of undress sobered him up immediately. Q blushed a bit as he grabbed at his clothes, quickly pulling them back on.

"So, uhm, what now. I mean about what happened, what comes next?" Q stammered as he buttoned up his shirt.

James was already tying his shoes, "Oh, well, I don't really do relationships actually," James answered as he stood, "Not really able to maintain one with my schedule."

"Right, yeah, uhm me too," it was a lie but Q could see where this was going, and didn't want to come off as desperate, "So we just chalk it up to extreme near death circumstance?"

"It might be best that way, just act as if nothing happened," he crossed to Q, his hand gently slipping a loose strand of hair back behind his ear, "It was nice though, I don't regret it, just so you know," his fingers trailed down his jaw slowly. Q's breath caught in his throat, "It's almost too bad the security cameras weren't working, I wouldn't have mind seeing the tapes," James whispered in his ear as they could hear heavy machinery prying the doors open.

A few minutes later they were pulled up from the elevator shaft to a cheering crowd of well-wishers and techs. Q was given the rest of the day off, after signing some papers about control of the mission with 002, and he headed home.

* * *

The next morning Q was heading into the office early to catch up on the work he didn't get finished the day before. As he entered the lift, memories of his secret tryst came back to him; he could almost smell him there. It made him smile to have this little secret, everyone in the office might think of him as having a dull social life, but he knew better now. Once he got to his office, he sat with a sigh and began to dig into his pile of work for the next mission.

A few minutes later the rest of Q Branch became busy with techs rushing back and forth, going about their work. Q's door was open as he shouted out directions from the seat at his desk. He was shouting out on such order when Celia, the only female security guard in the building, came up to Q's door with an almost embarrassed look on her face. "Excuse me sir."

"Oh god, don't call me sir, Celia, you know me better than that." Q smiled at her. He liked Celia; she had promise as a tech, and was taking classes in computer science to try for a better position after she got her degree. Q occasional helped her with her assignments when they were both at the office late. He waved her into the office and was a bit worried when she closed the door behind her before taking a seat opposite him.

"Right, Q, um, I was on the late shift last night in the monitor room, when the cameras did their daily download," Q was the one looking confused now, "Most people don't realize that the digital cameras have a memory card installed in the camera itself, like a back-up. Which means even if we can't see what's going on in the monitor room, the camera is still capable of recording."

Realization dawned on Q, as his eyes grew large with shock and embarrassment, and a blush quickly crept up his neck to his cheeks. "Oh god."

Celia continued, "I was the only one there, so no one else knows I swear. I have no plans to mention it to anyone either. I erased the file too, like you showed me how." Q started to breathe again, "But not before I made you a copy." Celia stood up and held out a recordable DVD in a slim plastic case, "In case you wanted to watch it yourself. I honestly never knew you had it in you, Q." She smiled at him and turned to walk out of the office towards the lifts.

Q looked down at the DVD in his hands for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do with it, when a thought occurred to him and he smiled. He quickly pulled out a DVD mailing envelope from his desk drawer and addressed it to James's personal flat. He dropped the DVD and a short note into the envelope, sealed it and dropped it in the mail.

_James,_

_Here is a copy of that particular film you had mentioned you wished you could see. It's the only copy, enjoy._

_Q_


End file.
